Facsimile communication, commonly referred to as fax communication, may include telephonic transmission of a scanned document to a remote terminal over a telephone line. For example, a printed document may be scanned at a first fax terminal, which generates a bitmap graphic image that corresponds to the content of the scanned document. The data of the bitmap graphic image may then be transmitted by using a fax modem over a telephone line to a second, remote, fax terminal, which may convert the received data into an image and may print that image on paper.
A fax relay system may be used for transferring facsimile calls in real time over a packet-based network. For example, a fax relay system may utilize Fax over Internet Protocol (FoIP) communications, which may be in accordance with Recommendation T.38 of the Standardization Sector of the International Telecommunication Union (ITU).